The present invention relates to a method for the injection-molding production of a magazine for an analysis device. The magazine has a plurality of chambers which are positioned adjacent to one another and are separated from one another by partition walls. They have a chamber outer wall, which is formed by an outer wall of the magazine. The chambers are particularly suitable and adapted for receiving analysis elements, in which an analyte in a body fluid sample can be determined.